


澳耀 | 接财神

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship





	澳耀 | 接财神

接财神  
  
  
“要是能把财神接到家里就好了，拥有源源不断的财富，我就不需要来这儿轮班了。”王耀嘀咕着，握着细细小楷毛笔胡乱在空中舞了几道，悄然出现的排版表上显现金色字迹，写着王耀的名字，大表很快又消失不见。

“你清醒一点。”交接班的同事显然忍俊不禁，身上穿着的板正西装正装裙已化成宽袍大袖，她随意掸掸袖子，凑过来对王耀说悄悄话，似是在意在场的另一人：“清闲无聊的值班工作搁人身上都偷笑喽，你还想一步到位偷懒呢，老王你这是哪里来的懒散神仙哟。”

还不是因为神仙值班无所事事太无聊了！就跟人间的监考老师差不多——他原本还想多唠几句，但想到今天旁边还有个生面孔，收敛了一下与同伴间的满嘴跑火车习惯：“旁边这位又是哪一路神仙？”

不知道，面前仙娥摸摸发辫，做了个口型：估计又是来检查的吧，你也知道的，咱顺利完成工作就行。“我走啦！”她向两位挥挥手，又问王耀：“老王，今天也是给你留俩南门大肚仙包对吗？”

“对对对，谢谢谢谢，好仙一生平安！”尽管仙家对吃食不必有太多需求，但王耀一听到吃的还是能两眼发光，对着仙娥“过年过节记得好好看着乱放炮的熊孩子”这般叮嘱连连点头如捣蒜，欢快地与同事告了别。

周遭空气一下安静了下来。王耀转念想到这漫长夜班，甚至有些想叹口气、趴在小桌上一会儿；但为了维持一点形象还是忍住了，思忖再三，决定还是先跟边上这位戴眼镜青年正式打个招呼。

两人互相介绍了名字，王耀心里琢磨王濠镜这名字搭上眼前人真是格外斯文，不知道是在天庭哪个处哪个办公室工作的，这样的样貌，可不该在诸仙家里寂寂无名呀。

看见王耀挑起的眉毛，王濠镜似乎猜出对方在想什么，抿嘴笑笑，不知怎的就忍不住想开个玩笑逗乐：是不是我不说，你就要猜一晚上？

啊？不敢不敢，不想冒犯……王耀连忙摆手，却见王濠镜掌心冒出一个金元宝，放到了桌上。

王耀不解：这有什么，变戏法，是个仙都会啊。

但看那金元宝格外金光闪闪，外观质感亦很精致，上手一摸一看，才发现这元宝里头还接连钻出些铜钱来，跟不断往外冒泉水似的。诡异直觉跃出心头，王耀略有些惊讶地抬头看他，甚至有点儿尴尬，而王濠镜的带笑神情显然是早听到了王耀跟那仙娥的嘀咕：“嗯，确实是财神。”

王耀心想：我能钻到元宝上面这钱眼里吗？悄悄说浑话说到了本尊面前，太丢人了……

好在这脸帅心也美的财神爷并没有计较王耀那番玩笑话。接连几天的值班时间里，王耀与他也算多熟络了几分，总算是抛出了疑问：按惯例，财神不会被安排来检查值班工作啊。

王濠镜便回答：“其实我时不时就要到人间考察学习，今年刚好到这里，也就顺带负责上了。”

王耀连连点头：有道理有道理，财神也要与时俱进，算盘和电脑两手都要抓。

王濠镜不时被王耀的风趣话逗笑，原本沉闷寂静的工作时间显得轻松欢快许多。等到几天后王耀结束了朝六晚四的早班、挥手完成交接班，王濠镜终于是叫住了王耀，决定不再犹豫：你之前说的那个包子……好吃么？

王耀闻言怔愣，过了好一会儿，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

  
隔天下午，王耀抓住了歇班的王濠镜，神神秘秘的。

王濠镜对那笑容有些摸不着头脑：怎么了？

王耀笑眼弯弯，从宽大袖口中掏出来一袋包子，还冒着热气：“登登登——噔！大肚仙包家新鲜出炉的肉包子，当日卖完即止，我可是排了好久的队呢，财神爷要不要来尝尝鲜？”

王濠镜盯着那张笑脸，太难拒绝。

“这家包子别的不多，馅儿是真的多，你尝尝，可别烫着了。”王濠镜闻言接过包子，新奇地瞧了瞧，倒不像别的仙家那般惯常端着姿态，他似乎对此接受度很高，尝了几口就已满意地挑挑眉：“味道很好。”

王耀对此颇为满意，又忍不住问：“我还当有名有号的各仙家早就尝遍山珍海味！怎么，蟠桃宴还能是摆设不成？你平时都吃些啥？”

王濠镜又咬了一口包子，细嚼慢咽的，好半天才嚼完了回答他，甚至像在叹气：“可能就是传说中的仙风玉露吧。”

王耀没忍住，又笑了。

后面的一段时间，只要赶上空闲，王耀隔三差五就去找王濠镜，说要带他觅食。有时不巧碰上财神爷忙的时候，王濠镜从堆成山的账本后抬起头，艰难露出一双眼睛看向王耀，并不是婉拒此次外出机会，而是说：“你要是愿意，可以在这坐上一阵。等忙完了，再一起出去，你看可以吗？”

王耀还真没拒绝过他。

王耀带他去的地方通常是天界食街。要说天界还真是挺有几分向人间学习赶时髦的意识，那些新奇小吃一旦火起来，即便是吃食需求不太高的众仙，对追赶潮流创造潮流也有了颇高接受度，一来二去，干脆开辟了食街，专供仙中饕餮吃喝玩乐。

两位神仙还是以溜达为主，重头戏多在王耀后头推荐的街尾馆子里。至于前面的长长食街，他们就当是闲逛凑凑热闹，遇到好奇的或是有些名头的，像什么丧丧茶，酒百道，伏见梨山之类的，偶尔喝一喝尝一尝，还算是挺有滋味。

仙气缭绕后，王耀举着香气四溢的烤肉串问道：“还不错吧？”

“当然。”

王濠镜盘算着，哪天也该带王耀去趟人间里热热闹闹的集市食街。

财神爷显然没白去人间考察工作，几处地点对比一番下来，他选的这一处，果真让王耀露出心满意足誓要挖掘食肆饱餐一顿的神情。见到这副神情，王濠镜情不自禁便想笑，王耀问这个和那个要不要给他也各点一份时也都一并答应，于是糖葫芦吃完了又端来水果捞，椰子冻后面跟着炸豆腐，饱满洋溢的心情里似乎还缺了点没被填补，但胃口已得到极大满足，足够觉得高兴。

饱餐后的闲逛权当散步，吸着清甜果茶边走边看，但来往人群逐渐多起来，多少有些遮挡视野。他们心照不宣用法力缩地成寸，很悠哉地到了街头较开阔的空地，石牌坊一旁是茂盛榕树，正抬头看着，目光延伸处，一条彩带直蹿入夜空，迸出闪烁烟火，紧接着一簇接一簇，汹涌人潮里登时爆出喜悦欢呼。人群继续流动，身旁如织游人不断擦肩而过时，王濠镜感觉到自己被人拉住手臂，转过脸一看，是王耀。

“财神爷要站稳了，可别溜喽。”

“好。”

他看见王耀的笑容时总是心情愉悦。

寒来暑往又到年关，日程安排总是要变多的，王濠镜戴好眼镜拿上纸笔，又要匆匆赶赴仙界头部KOL峰会。他坐得端正，实际却在走神，猜测着今年对人间的轮班安排，想着王耀会到哪片区域。恍惚间他听见有谁提到那条他与王耀常常光顾的天界食街，一抬眼，见那边有几位连连点头，赞不绝口，表示那食街建成后竟无意促成了天界各处社交关系的改善，不再那么冷冰冰毫无生气；月老甚至拍手叫好，说自己在天界的业务指标完成率直线上涨，细细分开纠缠红线时的心情都舒坦多了。

王濠镜听那调侃觉得想笑，又想到那食街，确实是天界里难得有人间烟火气的处所，而更鲜明生动的，还是只有那一次人潮汹涌中看的烟花。

王濠镜决定去找王耀，没想到结束了第一轮值班的王耀也来邀请王濠镜，还带着神秘兮兮的神情。

王濠镜也不明问，跟着王耀在缥缈云雾里七扭八拐来到他的住处。看王濠镜安安定定喝了茶，王耀默默措辞，总算决定开口了。

“啊，财神……不是，濠镜啊，”他赶紧改口换上早就叫习惯了的昵称，直直看向王濠镜的眼睛：“这一年，我仔细想过，从饭搭子到朋友，咱俩也算对彼此熟悉了吧？当然，我也不确定你是不是也这么想。所以——我今天就是想问你，你有没有兴趣，把这个朋友关系升级一下？”

“我很喜欢你。”他急急补充，生怕对方不相信。

王濠镜一时半会儿没接话。

在沉默的对视里，王濠镜突然拉住王耀的手腕，凑过去，在王耀眉间留下一个吻，而后退开，带着狡黠笑意看他：“你是指这种关系，对不对？”

王耀沉浸在突然被亲的喜悦里，眨眨眼，反应过来后猛然按住王濠镜、直直往他嘴唇上啃：“好哇你，你竟然搁这儿欲擒故纵——”

绵长亲吻结束，两人又抱在一块好一阵。先松开的是王濠镜，他摸摸王耀脸颊，又把王耀鬓边发丝绕到耳后，小动作很多，让王耀也有些闹不明白他葫芦里卖的什么药。

王濠镜便在这时朝王耀伸出了手，手心朝上。

王耀有些不解，看看王濠镜，又看看那手掌；王濠镜笑着稍稍抬高手向他示意，王耀便也伸出手，放在对方手心上。

面前的财神依旧在笑，一个使力，紧紧握住了王耀的手。

他笑着说：“你现在接到了。”

FIN 

Feb 2021


End file.
